


(podfic of) Dioskouroi

by anatsuno



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: #ITPE, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Doppelganger, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Podfic, Podfic Length: 4-4.5 Hours, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:24:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9571532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anatsuno/pseuds/anatsuno
Summary: Recording of DevilDoll's story read by anatsuno."There's two of us now!" In which a spell to double Derek's power ends up being a little more literal than anyone expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jenepel (Jenepel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenepel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Teen Wolf Tumblr Ficlets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/864424) by [DevilDoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilDoll/pseuds/DevilDoll). 



> This story is found as chapter 21 of the work the archive magically links.  
> Recorded for #ITPE 2016 for Jenepel, with love for everyone involved.  
> Thanks DevilDoll for the blanket permission, as ever :)

Cover by anatsuno

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Download

**MP3:** [144.5MB (MP3)](http://anatsuno.net/recordings/Dioskouroi.mp3) | **Duration:** 4’00"36s  
**MP4:** [149.4MB (M4B)](http://anatsuno.net/recordings/Dioskouroi.m4b) | **Duration:** 4’00"36s   
---|---


End file.
